The girl on the other side of the street (1)
by imitation L
Summary: very kawaii story my frist Fushigi Yuggi too! so please be kind and R+R!


Title: The girl on the other side of the road *Chapter 1*

Title: The girl on the other side of the road *Chapter 1*

Author: Darkness of Death

Author's notes: Uh, I wrote this based on an anime movie I watched..it contains the song "country roads, take me home" I loved that movie very much. Very moving. So basically it's not mine. Never will be...but I just turned the characters into the characters in to Fushigi Yuggi. And please be gentle on this fanfic. My first one on Fushigi Yuggi. and I barely know their names. Arigoto for your co-operation! R+R!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I would like to. But I don't! ^_^ 

P.S. This does not include ANY content of Fushigi Yuggi. The book and stuff. Just four characters, instead of a sister, I will use Miaka's brother. And Miaka have a dad in this...and both Miaka and Tamahome are 14 years old..Seriously, I have no idea how old they're in the manga...I got confused.

Lyrics for the song

Title: Country roads, take me home

By John Denver

Almost heaven

West Virginia

Blue Ridge Mountain

Shenandoah River

Life is old there

Older than the trees

Younger than the mountains 

Growing like a breeze

Country Roads, Take me home

To the place I belong

West Virginia

Mountain Mama

Take me home, country roads

All my memories

Gather round here

Miners' Lady

Stranger to blue water

Dark and dusty

Painted on the sky

Misty taste of moonshine

Teardrop in my eye

Country roads, take me home

To the place I belong

West Virginia

Mountain Mama

Take me home, country roads

I hear her voice in the morning hours

She calls me

The radio reminds me of my home far away

I get a feeling

That I should have been home

Yesterday, yesterday

Country roads, take m e home

To the place I belong

west Virginia

Mountain Mama

Take me home, country road.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Miaka ran across the street with the carton of milk in her hand. She ran passed the laughing children on the playground and headed straight for her apartment building.

"Hello, I've brought back the milk." Miaka quickly stored the milk in the fridge.

"Could you get me a cup of tea?" Her brother asked.

"Sure." Miaka reached for the tea pot and poured two cups of tea."Would you like some dad?"

"Sure! Thank you Miaka." he answered without looking up.

Miaka drank her tea in silence, she opened a library book and stared at the card. On the card the name "Tamahome" appeared once more. She walked to her room staring at the name. Opening another two books. The name "Tamahome" appeared again, he borrowed every book before her.

Miaka fell onto her bed. Staring at all three cards. 

"Tamahome, I bet he is the most creative, gentle, sensitive person." She spoke to herself.

~The next Day~

"Wake up Miaka-chan!" Her mother yelled. 

"I'm up! I'm up!" Miaka jumped out of her bed.

"Please get up earlier in the future. I'm off to work. By the way. do you know where my purse is?" Her mother asked.

"It's by the phone!" She replied.

Miaka ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth quickly. She better leave the house soon, or she's going to be late. She was suppose to meet Yui soon. 

Her mother ran out of the apartment building. Miaka did too. She caught the latest subway and jumped on. In no time she arrived. But Yui wasn't there. Guess she was five minutes earlier. The school's library caught her eye. Today, the public library wasn't open. So why not go to the school's one?

"Good morning Ms.Rai." Miaka smiled.

"Good morning Miaka. Anything I could do for you?" Ms.Rai answered.

"Can I go to the library? You're the only one that has the key." Miaka replied.

Ms.Rai looked down and thought for a moment, she grabbed her set of keys and said."Okay, but, make it quick okay?"

"Okay." Miaka answered.

She opened the door, and Miaka ran in, she looked through the shelves and found a book.

"Wow, this is new, no one borrowed it yet." She said to herself.

"Yeah." Ms.Rai helped Miaka check out the book. Suddenly Yui walked in.

"There you are Miaka!" Yui said.

"I'm very sorry Yui." Miaka bowed.

"I've been under the sun for ten minutes!" 

"Yes I'm very sorry. So let's go now!" Miaka grabbed the book and headed outside with Yui. 

They sat down on the benches. Suddenly Miaka said.

"I wrote a song yesterday." 

"Really? Can I see it?" Yui asked with a spark of excitement.

"I guess so." Miaka took the song out of her folder.

Yui read it a bit and began singing.

"I like it very much!" Yui answered.

"Well, it's not that good." Miaka looked down.

"But, I like it!" she answered.

They both paused for a moment. And suddenly, Yui asked a question.

"Do you like anyone?" She asked.

"No.why?" Miaka replied.

"Oh, I'm just wondering." Yui answered with a bit of redness on her face

"Do you like anyone?" Miaka grinned.

"No.." Yui answered quietly.

Suddenly, Suboshi called up to Miaka.

"Miaka! Would you please get the blue duffel bag over there? And throw it over the fence?

Yui stood up and faced the school. She was blushing madly. 

"Ooh! Yui-chan! I think someone likes someone!" Miaka didn't wait for Yui to answer and just ran down near the fence.

"What do you say? Suboshi?" Miaka grinned.

"PLEASE Miaka-chan?" Suboshi replied, he was also blushing.

"Okay." Miaka grabbed the heavy duffel bag and threw it over the fence.

"Thanks Miaka" Suboshi grabbed the duffel bag and ran across the baseball diamond.

"So you like Suboshi-kun heh?" Miaka asked.

Yui didn't answer, she just ran away. Miaka ran after her, not noticing that she dropped her book and song.

"Come on Yui. I'm your bestfriend." Miaka said.

"Oh fine. YES, I like Suboshi-kun! You happy now?" Yui blushed madly.

"Yes." Miaka suddenly realized that she wasn't carrying the library book. 

"Oh no! I left the book on the bench! Call me okay? Yui" Miaka waved and ran back to the school. A boy was sitting there reading her book.

Miaka stood still, the boy didn't notice her. He saw her and suddenly said."Is it yours?"

Miaka got up all her courage and said."Yes, can I have it back please?"

The boy stood up and handed her the book. "The song could use a little more work. The lyrics need a lot of work. Try harder. Miaka." 

The boy walked away in silence.

"UHHHH! That was the most annoying person in the whole world!" Miaka screamed.

"The MOST annoying!" She repeated herself until she got home. 

"I'm home!" She called out.

"Hey Miaka." Her mother sat on the kitchen table, she was fixing some files.

"Hello." She stormed into her room and scrunched up her song. She opened the book and began reading.

~Around two hours later~

"Dinner time Miaka!" Her mother called.

"I'm not hungry!" She replied.

"Okay then! There is dinner on the table later. If you want some!" Her mother replied back.

Miaka continue reading the book. She didn't go to bed till she finished it.

_______________________________________________________________________________

So fellow Fushigi Yuggi fans/haters. What do you think? R+R please. My first Fushigi Yuggi. I didn't really understand the plot of Fushigi Yuggi. I read the manga in Chinese...and My Chinese is VERY poor. So, I'm mostly guessing. The names. I got them out of profiles. And please would anyone help me make up a few names:

Her father

And please tell her brother's and her mother's name. It would be very appreciated!

You can contact me @ darkness_of_death@hotmail.com

Visit my website @ http://fly.to/sakuraz_dream_palace/ OR http://www.gurlpages.com/documentary_anime/

ICQ me @ 92084593

IM me @ xooblackroseoox

Thank you for reading and I hope you will continue reading the further chapters! ^_^ 

This is a good bye from Darkness-san!


End file.
